cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson was the second-eldest child of Mikael and Esther, and, due to his repugnance at his immortal existence, a staunt loyalist to his mothers' schemes to wipe out the vampire species following his undaggering in 2010, and remained so until his murder a mere six days later. He was briefly revived in the body of the witch Vincent in 2012 before Niklaus killed his host. Vincent's spirit moved on, but Finn remained and declared the body permanently his own. Early Life The Originals: The Big Easy In Always and Forever, In M is for Mikaelson, In Blood For Blood, In Traitors, In Liturgical Consternations, In Our Family's Hope, In Let Her Go, he appears as a hallucination during Kol's incapacitation by werewolf venom. Later, possessing Vincent, he reveals that the host body was preserved by a spell and begins to gleefully torture Kol for his part in leaving Finn daggered for so long. He is later knocked out by Kol's telekinesis. In Falling Slowly, when he shows up at the compound, he is bleeding profusely. Genevieve Thorne takes him in and begins nursing him back to health with magic and blood transfusions. In The Destroyer, along with Eva Sinclair, Genevieve, and Papa Tunde, he begins a dangerous spell which Kol describes as "making Tunde's blade look like child's play". He departs soon after, leaving the spell unfinished. During the destruction of New Orleans, he seeks shelter in Jackson Square, where he is forcibly turned back into a vampire by Elijah. He hitchhikes out of town and kills the people who picked him up, out of hunger, an act he does not relish in the slightest. The Originals: Always & Forever In Seven Months Later, he is briefly affected by Kali's blood spell. This is the only episode thus far where he has no dialogue. In Copenhagen, Freya restores his original body and binds him to it. He later agrees to help the rest of the family avenge Rebekah's murder. In Light 'Em Up, he is caught inside the Mikaelsons' Virginia compound by Lucan's boundary spell with Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, and Freya Mikaelson. In Ultranumb, In Wicked, In Corner, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Black as Night, In Deal With The Devil, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Dead or Alive, In Trust, In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Death Waltz, In Afterlife, In Ethan, The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons Personality Appearances Episode Count: * 51/68 (TO) * 5/22 (TOS) * 4/89 (TVD) * 3/40 (TSD) * 63 (Total) (TOS) (5/22) * Abomination * Unworthy * I'm A Mess * The Fourth * The Sociopath (TSD S2) (2/5) * Daughter (flashbacks) * Reckoning (TO S1) (9/24) * Always and Forever (flashbacks) * M is for Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Blood For Blood (hallucinations) * Traitors (flashbacks & hallucinations) * Liturgical Consternations (hallucinations) * Our Family's Hope * Let Her Go (possessing Vincent + hallucinations) * Falling Slowly (possessing Vincent + flashbacks) * The Destroyer (possessing Vincent Griffith) (TSD S4) (1/8) * Wedding (TO S2) (21/22) * Seven Months Later (possessing Vincent Griffith) * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan (TO S3) (21/22) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery * Young God * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * Abandonment * The Graveyard Shift * Project Icarus (episode) * Undone * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Kings & Queens * Birth * End Of Days * Unto This Storm * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (spirit) Trivia * In Let Her Go, Finn declares his vessel Vincent Smith's body is now his own, permanently adopting the witch's guise. ** Despite this, Finn is permanently restored to his Original Vampire body in Copenhagen. Category:The Dark Dimension Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Specials Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:Participants in The War in Mystic Falls Category:Mikaelson family Category:Religious individuals Category:Individuals involved with Project Icarus Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Polytheists Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Originals Main Characters